


For the Art, For Ourselves, For the Story

by Wolfmistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/pseuds/Wolfmistress
Summary: This is for the support and encouragement to authors (and other artists), to let them know they are not alone against the naysayers and flamers. This is a gift to some of my favorite authors that have had one or more of their stories torn apart because someone did not like how the story was going or what the subject was about. Flamers, go ahead and flame this if you want. I will not/cannot be burned.





	For the Art, For Ourselves, For the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts), [sevali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevali/gifts), [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts), [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts), [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/gifts), [windseeker2305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeker2305/gifts), [XxXxDarkVampirexXxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/gifts), [ZeGhostCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGhostCow/gifts), [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> This is for the support and encouragement to authors (and other artists), to let them know they are not alone against the naysayers and flamers. This is a gift to some of my favorite authors that have had one or more of their stories torn apart because someone did not like how the story was going or what the subject was about. Flamers, go ahead and flame this if you want. I will not/cannot be burned.

For the Art, For Ourselves, For the Story

 

This is to the naysayers and flamers of authors (and other types of artistry):

Grow up! If something is not your cup of tea, then leave. Don’t get your jollies out of hurting the author by tearing apart their work. It is their vision, their masterpiece, their art!

I learned long ago (long, long ago - a decade plus) that authors care about their characters. The more they care, unfortunately results in a lot of angst for the characters. I, myself, have actually killed off one of my favorite characters thus bringing angst to another. It is part of the art. Some authors can’t do that and only want happy endings, some only want tragic endings, some write a combination of happy/fluff mixed with angst. Authors follow what they see in the mindscape of their writings. We can sometimes change how the story goes, but most times we cannot ~ the story writes itself. We don’t even agree sometimes with what we write, how the story progresses, how the story ends. We get a scene in our mind and cannot get rid of it and it haunts us until we write it out. We have stories that we cannot see an ending to; we have stories that have endings but no beginnings; we have stories that have no beginnings or endings, only the middle. We have stories that we write out our entire life, write for years, but keep secret because they are not ready to be seen. We have stories that are written in a matter of moments. We have stories that come to us in the most inopportune places - during transportation, at work/school, getting ready for bed/work/school, where we cannot stop and write them and hope that we can keep just a little bit of the idea in our mind until we can at least jot down the premise. We have stories that come to us in our dreams.

Yes, we write for you, the readers, but the main reason many authors write is for ourselves and the stories themselves. The stories want to be born, they want a life, the characters (some loved, some hated) want to be recognized. It is a passion that can unfortunately be snuffed out because of so-called flamers or from lack of support. It is a passion that can become a roaring wildfire because of the support and encouragement of others.


End file.
